


Bathtime Consequences

by Spaceneiler, VomitCenter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on a RP, Blood, Bottom Son Goten, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Son Goten, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Suffering, Top Son Gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: Gohan attempts to bathe his baby brother.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Son Goten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sin Corps





	Bathtime Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Vomit: Little brothers are made for big brothers  
> Space: toddlers are little free loaders this is the best use for em

"Goten, hold still for a bit! And stop trying to eat the soap bar!" 

Gohan was attempting to undress his little brother. Chi-Chi was out shopping and had asked him to bathe the little one while she was gone. Slyly, Goten got a hold of the soap, “Looks so tasty…” He just had to have a bite. He reached over despite his brother's struggles and grabbed it.  "Jeez, what am I gonna do with you..." Gohan groaned while taking the bottle away. He pats his little brother's head tiredly and gives him a stern look. "Mom's gone, I'm the one in charge. So that means you have to listen to whatever I say, got it?" He said, attempting to sound somewhat threatening but coming off more naggy.

The younger boy just shook his head teasingly, not entirely understanding his brother's words.  “Go, han, silly!” His words were spaced apart and stunted due to his little understanding of speech, Goten was still an innocent learning toddler. Gohan sighed and picked his little brother up, carrying him to the bathtub, whether he wanted to or not.

Of course the child fussed, kicking at the boy's stomach area in a painful baby kick manner, aiming to harm his brother. Gohan did his best to hold back from punching the toddler, but he was slowly losing his patience.  After a seemingly long harsh walk filled with punching, biting and kicking he finally managed to reach the bath and promptly locked the door so Goten couldn't escape. 

"Alright, come ere' you!"

The child giggled and ran around in circles allowing his brother to chase him, this was before he slipped right into the bath. A small splash was made, causing Gohan to get soaked as well. "Now look what you did!" Gohan snapped.

The boy tilted his head at his brother as he slipped his own, now drenched, clothes off, looking at his brother the entire time. Gohan decided to take this as an accomplishment. He took off his drenched clothes and decided to join his brother.  _ 'Might as well, why dry off when I have to shower anyways?'  _ The boy smiled as his older brother joined him. “Go Han!” He seemed to not mind as much after actually getting into the warm bath.

Gohan dipped his toes into the tub, slowly lowering himself into the warm and wet embrace. He relaxed and leaned his arms against the edge while opening up his legs. This meant that Goten was caught in between the boy's legs, smiling up at him as he sat down, most of his body disappearing under the lukewarm water.  "Ah, Goten, That's dangerous!" Gohan worried that his brother might drown. He pulled Goten closer to him to make sure he won't fall too deep. His brother looked confused at the gesture feeling weird as something touched his back.

Gohan held onto his brother tightly, squishing Goten's soft, tiny body against his lower torso. For some reason it felt really great to rub against him like that. Goten splashed around with his tiny hands, enjoying his bath, just havin’ himself a great time. His constant shaking and wriggling made Gohan's lower torso feel really weird, he felt something on his body swell.

Goten stood up to continue playing, his bottom softly rubbing itself along Gohan's member without his knowledge. Gohan looked down to see his prick fully erected. He's read about this in his biology books, but seeing it happen for real kind of freaked him out. Especially considering he's getting hard from his own baby brother.  Goten hadn’t noticed his brother’s stiffy just yet as he was facing away from him.

Gohan calmed himself down, pushing Goten away from him in fear of what might happen. He pushed a bit too harshly causing the kid to fall deep into the water. Goten fell with an ‘Oof!’, looking back at Gohan with a frown.  “Bad!” He exclaimed, his little face coated in seething rage. "Ah, sorry..." Gohan quickly stood up and helped his brother up, accidentally pressing his erection against the little one's face.

The boy's face scrunched up, “Peepee gross!” he pouted, swatting at it.  "G-Goten, don't touch it!"

“Why?” He asked as he swatted at it like a bug. Gohan's little prick throbbed each time Goten's soft squishy slaps connected. The older and - self proclaimed - more responsible of the two grabbed Goten by the shoulders, digging his nails into his little brother's untainted flesh. 

"Stop it already!"

Goten’s face went pale as he looked at his now very scary looking brother. Gohan's eyebrows scrunched up, feeling a bit guilty about scaring his brother. But, he was being very naughty so...  "Goten, if you make me mad one more time I- I will...um...ah, I'll spank you!"

“Spank?” He questioned his brother with a pout, “Why?”

"Well, you seem a bit too young for it, but it's what mom used to do to me whenever I was bad. She'll probably do the same to you...it should be fine if I do it." Gohan pondered.  Hopefully he won't have to actually do it though.

“Hmph, Go Han bad.” He splashed harshly at his older brother. He continued on despite Gohan’s protests, not knowing the storm he was brewing. Gohan sighed. Realizing there's no other way to gain his little brother's respect, he swiftly motioned Goten over his leg and grabbed him by the hips to hold him still. 

"Look, I really didn't wanna do this, but you're not gonna listen unless I do." The boy was taken by surprise at the sudden grab, “Hey!” The older brother took a deep breath as he lifted his arm, spreading out his hand.  “Go...Han?” The boy's eyes suddenly lit up as he saw the spreading of the hand “W-wait!“  Before the little one could finish, Gohan brought his hand down, slapping Goten's soft cheeks. An audible painful sound echoed in the room. The toddler screeched as the hand made contact, the ripple in his small butt cheeks looked like jelly wobbling on a plate.

Gohan swallowed at the motion, for someone so young he had a nice peach. He brought his hand up again but decided to slap down slightly softer. Ten slaps, that's about the amount Chi Chi used to give him. Goten cried out in pain at each slap, begging his brother to stop the various hits and insisting that he’d learned his lesson.

At the fifth slap Gohan became harsher again, annoyed by his younger brother's constant whining, also a bit curious to see his cheeks jiggle once more. 

Goten continued to plead, unable to bear the stinging pain he started kicking his legs while tears pricked the side of his eyes. Gohan was starting to feel guilt settle in again, this must be why his mother stopped. He gently pet Goten's red cheeks, not letting up on his tight grip.  "Just five more, then we'll continue on with the bath and you can get some snacks after if you've learned your lesson." He once more brought his hand up, a bit hesitant as his brother's cries filled the room. 

However, a punishment is supposed to be a punishment.

“No!” The younger managed to slide his leg up past gohan's firm grip before firmly kicking his brother in the gonads. Gohan shrieked as he let go to caress his poor tender marbles.  "Why you..."  The boy dropped back into the water, bonking his head on the bottom of the bath before popping his head up. "Goten!!!" Gohan lunged towards his brother, rage overtaking any sense of patience and mercy he had left. “Uh oh-“ He tried to dodge his brother's giant hands, but there was no chance of escape.

Gohan grabbed Goten's hair and pulled him high, slapping him harshly across the face. He didn't let up, throwing him back into the water, he climbed into the tub to hold Goten down. A strange beast like anger over taking him. 

“G-“ He gargled in an attempt to breathe. The toddler frantically kicked his legs, pushing the back of his body upward which showed off his cute peach. Gohan held onto Goten's legs, making sure his head stayed underwater. He takes a closer look at the red cheeks, they're looking more like juicy apples rather than peaches now. He licks a stripe across the soft mounds before biting into Goten's butt like a hungry dog.

Goten used the chance and pulled his head back up, finally being able to breathe again. But that peace was cut short. "If you had just listened to what I said..." Gohan let go of the other's legs, moving between them as he grasped onto Goten's throat. “P-please...” was the last thing Goten coughed out before passing out from lack of oxygen.

Gohan's rage tantrum didn't stop yet, he noticed that pleasant feeling around his crotch again as he pressed against Goten's butt. His hands moved to Goten's waist again, keeping his unconscious body still as he rutted against the young child. The older brother continued rubbing between them, the warm water adding to the gratifying feeling.  Goten’s unconscious body was relaxed enough that Gohan managed to pound his tip into the small pucker. " _ Oh! _ " The soft tight embrace of Goten's walls made Gohan's heart skip a beat.

This feels...amazing...He doesn't care about the water around them slowly turning red, he continued pressing in until his shaft was fully sheathed.

The boy woke up with a painful scare. “MOMMY!” Was the first thing he screamed as he awoke. Gohan slapped him across the face once more. "Don't scare me like that, brat!"

“Mom- Mommy…! Help!...”

"Huh, it must hurt for you a lot." Gohan slowly took out his dick as he spoke, forcing it all back in one move. “AAH!” He screamed in pain as the insertion was made.  "From now on you're gonna listen to me, is that clear?"

“Y-Yes…” He spoke softly, mainly in fear.  Gohan continued thrusting in and out of the small exit, mewling and gasping at the sensation. He was nearing his climax, growling under his breath as his member throbbed. 

"G-Goten!"

Goten prepared to be slapped once again as he cowered to Gohan's voice, The older of the two pressed their lips together hard enough to bruise as his seed released, Gohan's semen filling the toddler to the brim. 

Goten started to cry again at the strange feeling that filled his tiny body.  Gohan carried his little brother out of the tub and laid him down, spreading the toddler's hole with his fingers and messing with it until most of the goo came out, he didn't want an alarming drop landing on the floorboards for his mother to find. The blood has been washed off and thanks to Goten’s Saiyan DNA the injured healed enough to no longer bleed.

The boy was once again knocked out, exhausted from the over stimulation. Gohan pet his little brother's chin, a sense of satisfaction washing over him. Finally, some peace and quiet…

"...Gohan?" A shaking feminine voice spoke behind him.

“...Uh oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like writing or reading shota/loli stories, how bout' checking out this discord server? (18+) (Duh)  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
